We're All Mad Here
by Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari
Summary: AU Captain Swan: Emma Swan just received her first real job at Storybrooke Sanitarium and thinks that finally all her chips are falling into place, until she meets her very seductive and slightly insane patient, Killian Jones ( I suck at summaries please don't judge) Rated Strong M (dark and sexy fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys, had this idea jumbling around my head for the past few days and couldn't shake it so i decided to try it to see the ****response, right now i have not outlined this story at all, as this is the worse possible time for me to start writing again (mid terms) so if the reviews are good and i see theres potential i'll start outlining the plot more seriously, i'd also appreciate a beta reader if anyone has the time and patience for it :) all of which I'm writing is based ( well not all of course) my life a criminology student who is volunteering in a psychiatric hospital so most of the disorders and conduct is based on what i know and see, but if any of you think otherwise and find a mistake please point it out to me so that i might change it. Enjoy!**

Storybrooke Sanitarium looked like the creepy mental asylums Emma remembered seeing in old movies, large, made out of stone and covered in ivory. Prior to her getting accepted here, Emma had volunteered at the psychiatric ward in Boston Children's Hospital. It was a requirement of her second degree in Clinical Criminology but Emma had also done it for the recommendations and the experience of working with mental illness patients.

At 27, Emma finally received her Masters degree in Clinical Criminology with a Bachelors degree in Criminology and Psychology. Sure, she had a rough start, only starting college at 20 with a work/study type of scholarship and later on due to her hardworking, no partying 4 years she also received a scholarship for her Masters degree, and now she aimed to impress the scholarship program once again so she can get her Ph.D and for that a couple of hours volunteering after school wouldn't cut it, she needed at least a year of real experience working at mental health facility, especially one that held the criminally insane, which is what she plans to dabble in after all.

After passing through security she reached the lobby where a dark haired beauty with bold red lipstick was talking on the phone. She raised her head when she saw Emma approaching and singled her to wait.

"Sir, those are the visitation hours, I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do for you, goodbye." With an exasperated sigh she hung up. "Sorry about that, how can I help you?" She said with slightly more cheer to her voice than earlier.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan, I'm the Clinical Criminologist from Boston…I'm supposed to meet with a …Dr. Gold?" Emma handed her I.D and paperwork over to the girl.

After scanning the pages and looking at her computer screen a few times the girl handed Emma back her papers and I.D with a smile.

"Hi Emma I'm Ruby, welcome to Storybrooke Sanatarium!" She got up from her desk and looped her arm around Emma's whilst leading her through the main entrance. "It is so great to have another girl here, we have a really male dominated staff as you'll see so more girl power is more than welcome."

Emma kept silent as Ruby continued to yap about something or another until they reached the elevators. Ruby was wearing a red high waited pencil skirt that did wonders for her perfect figure with ankle breaking stilettos and pin straight hair. Emma felt a bit plain in comparison, her long pale blonde hair was hanging tousled waved down her back, she never wore much makeup so curled her lashes a bit and lined her eyes with black eyeliner that brought out her sea foam green eyes, she was wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a light blue button down shirt, her most elegant looking black leather jack and black knee high boots.

"Well, here is where we part, Dr. Whale will continue your tour and take you to see Dr. Gold and Ms. Mills the head of the hospital. Oh, and come find me on your lunch break I'll fill you in on all the gossip."

"I'm afraid one lunch break won't be long enough for that Miss Lucas." A tall blonde man smirked as he just walked out of one of the elevators. He offered his hand out to Emma. "Hello, I'm Dr. Whale, you must be Miss Swan, nice to meet you." He smiled politely showing no teeth.

Emma shook his hand cautiously. "Same here."

"And now Miss Lucas, I believe it's time for you to return to your desk, lest some rumour escape your attention."

"Haha." Ruby replied sarcastically but her flirtation smile betrayed her intent. She gave a small wave to Emma and went back to the front desk.

"I'm just here to take you to Dr. Gold, he's currently at the main lounge where most of our non-violent patients spend their time." He said as he used a key card to open the elevator and pressed the "L" button. "Dr. Gold will give you one of these so you can wander the facility freely."

"Really? No secret forbidden areas where you preform tests on patients?" Emma tried to joke, but it obviously didn't register with Dr. Whale as his expression remained humourless when he replied with a stiff "No." _Off to a great start there Swan._

The elevator ride was uncomfortably silent after that.

When they reached their floor, Whale led Emma through another door where he used the key card and entered a password while signalling for the guard to buzz them in.

"Umm Dr. Whale, I was just wondering about my getting hired here-"

"I don't know anything about that, that's Dr. Gold turf, he brings in all the fresh meat, so to speak." He cut her off.

After going through the gate they reached what she presumed was the main lounge. she saw both male and female patients hanging around together so she gathered that they were a Co-Ed institution. To be honest Emma knew nothing about Storybrooke Sanitarium, nor could she find much about it online.

"The patients here range from Personality Disorders to Psychotic Disorders, Eating and Mood Disorders. But they all share one common belief, fantasy if you will, they all believe they are fairy tale characters."

Emma eyes widened in shock "All of them? How can that be possible?"

"We're not sure yet, could be attributed to them all coming from the town." Whale responded absentmindedly as if the whole conversation bored him.

"Wait- they're all from the same town? Storybrooke? None of the patients are from out of town?"

"It's more convenient Miss Swan for the residents of Storybrooke to come here, while other towns have their own institutions." A new voice responded behind Emma. He had a slight accent with greyish brown hair reaching his ears, a white doctors coat like Whale over a pristine grey suit, expensive looking leather shoes and a walking cane.

He extended his hand out to her. "Dr. Robert Gold, excellent to make your acquaintance Miss Swan, I've been looking forward to your arrival."

Emma nodded her head "Is that so."

"Oh yes, very much so, we have been in desperate need of someone with your expertise." Gold turned to Whale "You're excused Dr. Whale."

Whale nodded his head curtly and without another look at Emma turned around and headed back to the elevators.

"Prickly sort, isn't he? Brilliant Doctor though." Gold gave a giggle that gave Emma the creeps.

"Why don't I continue the tour hmm?"

"Dr. Gold, I have to ask, how is it that you hired me? I didn't send my credentials to Storybrooke- I mean, not that I wasn't happy to have been accepted! This is coming out wrong…" Emma rambled when she was nervous, luckily though she didn't blush easily, a skill which saved her more than a few times throughout her life.

"No no, it's fine deary" _Deary? He's friendly fast_ "I understand what you meant, I received your credentials from Mclean Hospital with their recommendation to hire you as they didn't have a slot available, the head of the hospital is an old dear friend who owed me a favour and knew I was looking for one such as you. No need to be embarrassed we're not a very known institution I'll admit, but we have a staff here like no other and we are very fortunate as to have gained you."

"No, I'm the fortunate one to have been accepted here, thank you." Emma smiled politely.

They continued to observe the patients hanging around the lounge while Gold explain more thoroughly the uniqueness of Storybrookes patients.

"So they all have their own diagnosis's but share a delusion? That they're all fairy tale characters? Did they all start to believe this at the same time…?" Emma asked peering at a petite and frightfully skinny women with black hair in a pixie cut stare dreamily out the barred windows.

"Actually it was rather gradually, each patient came at a different time but believed just as the one before them that they are fairy tale characters stuck in some curse where they don't remember who they really are, but somehow they've awoken to the truth."

"Are there patients whose delusion is identical to another? I mean, do two woman here believe they're Sleeping Beauty?" Emma asked while looking around the room to see if she spotted some girl fake sleeping.

"As a matter of fact, no, all have their own character, and they all believe that the others are the characters they're claiming to be too. Funny you should mention that character as she is one of the only ones not to have been attributed to a patient here."

"Dr. Gold, sorry to bother you but if Miss Swan would like to meet her patient now would be an opportune time as he just finished his session with Dr. White." A pretty brunette wearing a nurse's uniform approached them.

"Speak of the Devil! Thank you Nurse Dormant we'll proceed there now."

Smiling, Nurse Dormant went to help a patient, a pretty asian women who was doing a puzzle.

"Why speak of the devil Dr. Gold?" Emma asked curiously eyeing the nurse.

"Well Rose, I mean Nurse Dormant is believed by the patients to be Sleeping beauty."

"The patients fairy tale fantasy extends to staff as well?" Emma was getting more intrigued by the minute.

"Not only the staff, the entire town as well." Gold led her back to the elevators and inserted his key card. "You'll be getting one of these by the end of day I assure you, right now I'll be taking you to the reason you where brought here." He Pressed the "D" button and grinned at her "D for dangerous, the criminally insane floor." He paused. "Well, that's not accurate, we only have one real criminal, he'll be under your care amongst other doctors of course, but we hold the more violent patients on this floor, some of which I'd like for you to examine as well."

"Yes I did wonder how could a non-state facility house a criminally insane patient…"

"Well it was mostly due to the fact that he is from Storybrooke, and I was the head consulting psychiatrist on his case, the court thought it best that he continued his treatment under my care."

"Yes but you stopped treating him, Nurse Dormant said that he was now being treated by a Dr. White…?" Emma asked curious as to why Gold would take such trouble to assure this patient would remain under his care and then stop treating him.

"Let me explain Miss Swan, this patient, sharing the same delusion as the rest believes himself to be Captain Hook and views me as his arch nemesis Rumplestilskin, don't ask me why him specifically but the other patients view me as that character as well. He believed I killed his true love and cut off his hand, which I assure you was gone before I met him." Gold smiled as if he told some funny joke.

Emma smiled politely back "So, may I see his file? I'd like to know more about him before I meet him."

"Apologies, I left the file in my office, but no worries deary we'll head over there as soon as you meet him, I'll brief you on all you need to know now."

Emma thought this was quite strange, as even in the Children's Hospital before meeting a new patient they were given the full medical history of the patient, including their personal background, she would've thought a place such as this, slightly more serious than a children's psychiatric wing would be much more thorough and not just give her a quick review.

"His name is Killian Jones, age 32, has been institutionalised for nearly a year for carving out a womens heart and stabbing it repeatedly, I have further belief though it was not proved in trial that he had murdered and possibly raped some women beforehand."

"Charming." Emma grimaced. The truth was she wasn't scared to meet him, she had met and worked with many killers and even rapists even when she used to visit prisons as part of her school requirement.

"Funny you should say that." A voice remarked from behind her as she and Gold stood in front of a door.

A brown haired man, who was rather attractive in Emma's eyes even though he wore a slightly maniacal smile approached them, he too was wearing a doctors coat and holding a chart in one hand while stretching out his other to shake her hand.

"Dr. Jefferson White, nice to meet you Miss Emma Swan, so looking forward to working with you and hearing your insight."

"Likewise Dr. White. Now what was funny?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Oh." He chuckled while smiling a secret sort of smile, like only he knew the reason behind it. "Well this patient has uh caused problems with some of the female staff before."

Emmas eyes widened at that. _Oh my god did he rap-_

"No no, nothing as bad as you imagine, he had a way with charming them so as to look the other way when he was being naughty you see."

"If by being naughty you mean almost attacking me 3 times…" Gold mumbled under his breath.

"Well don't worry about me." Emma replied as they signalled the guard to open the door. "As hard as it may be I think I can resist a murderous psychiatric patient."

When the door opened Emma's eyes widened a notch at the sight before her and a tiny voice inside her mind whispered _No promises though_. Sitting handcuffed to the table before him was probably the most sinfully handsome man she had ever seen- bedroom blue eyes, dark hair just the right length, sort of unkempt like he'd just run his fingers through it and left it. He had the perfect amount of stubble along his jawline and his mouth was just meant for kissing- perfectly shaped and was now stretched into the most obscene looking smirk as he cast an appraising look her way.

"Well well, who is this delicious looking morsel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thanks so much for the reviews, the follows and ****favourites! Super super flattered and just had to write the second chapter for ya'll- keep reviewing (pointing out mistakes as i am still beta-less and just sharing your thoughts, they really really help me write :) **

**Just to be clear, some of the characters here such as Aurora, I couldn't keep her name Aurora that be like to fucking obvious lol so the name changes are present but and easy to figure out- Aurora = Nurse Rose Dormant (as in Briar Rose and dormant as in sleep duh) **

**Anywhoo! Here's chapter 2 enjoy :D**

Emma snapped out of her reverie when the door behind her closed shut, leaving her alone with Killian. _Fuck Swan keep it cool, even though he's sex on a stick he probably put peoples heads on sticks so quit ogling and do your fucking job!_

"Good morning Mr. Jones, I'm Emma Swan, I'll be the consulting clinical criminologist on your case." Emma spoke with as much authority as she could gather, what with him still undressing her with his eyes.

She took the seat directly in front of Killian, crossing her legs and leaning back, showing him he held no sway over her _Haha keep telling yourself that._

Killian leaned forward on the table, he was wearing the hospital issued white pyjamas which looked more like scrubs and on him could of just as well been designer clothes- the shirt was short sleeved and showed off his very impressive biceps and Emma could see his muscles flex beneath his shirt _Don't drool Emma don't drool._ His hands were handcuffed to the base of the chair and Emma got a glimpse of his bandaged stump before it and his hand disappeared under the table. He raised an eyebrow as he caught her staring but smiled as if amused by her.

"Less impressive with the bandages on, perhaps once we're better acquainted I'll let you see what lies underneath, and if you'll behave I'll let you see the hook." He ran his tongue along his upper teeth as he spoke - with an accent that reminded her of Colin Farrel's and Jack Sparrow's love child. The innuendo behind his words were not lost on her.

"Looking forward to it." Emma said as dryly as possible. "Now, Mr. Jones-"

"Killian love, call me Killian, Mr. Jones sounds so formal and I think we've passed that stage." Emma swore that his voice was just too damn erotic, that he could recite the fucking A,B,Cs to her all day and she'd be riveted.

"Mr. Jones," Emma emphasised, "Let me explain to you how things are going to operate with me, I don't buy any of your so called charming lines and come ons, so here's how it's going to work- we will meet 3-4 times a week besides your regular sessions with Dr. White and your other therapists. We will discuss your crime and the circumstances surrounding it, including your background, childhood, family, relationships and so on. What you and I discuss will be passed along to Dr. White as your head psychiatrist, he and I will consult on your case and how to best proceed with your treatment while you are committed here."

Emma had practiced this speech over and over in her head ever since school- knowing one's role in the mental health care system was vital, mistakes were not an option as peoples lives were as much in her hands as they were in the doctors, she had a responsibility and nothing and no one was getting in the way of her preforming her job 200% percent perfectly.

"Do you understand everything I've just explained to you? Do you have any questions regarding anything I've just said?"

Killian closed his eyes, nodding his head in understanding and before she could realise what was going on, he flew out of his chair, somehow no longer cuffed to the table, took the chair and jammed it against the door- blocking anyone from outside getting it. Emma stood up from her chair, her eyes frantically searching for any other exit but before she could even realise she was fucked, Killian had already slammed her against one of the walls.

Emma kept her eyes closed shut as she heard people outside trying to open the door unsuccessfully. Killian's damaged arm was pining her to the wall while his free hand cupped her face in his hand delicately.

"Open your eyes." He breathed out, as if talking above a whisper would shatter some moment they were having. "If you're not scared of me, open your eyes."

He knew exactly which button to press to get Emma to comply, she was afraid of no man, even if he was a homicidal mental patient. Emma opened her green eyes that clashed immediately with his bright blue ones. He smirked down at her, pressing his body intimately close to hers, the banging on the door behind him not bothering him in the slightest.

"That's a good girl." He nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately and Emma and to restrain herself from shivering.

"How did you-" Emma began to ask how he got out of the handcuffs but he cut her off.

"Pirate." He smirked. "See, let me explain to you how things are really going to work here, you're going to help me get out of here, prove my innocence and help all those other poor bastards who are unjustifiably committed here get out as well, oh and you're going to help me get my revenge on the crocodile." His blue eyes never left hers.

"Crocodile? Right, you think you're Captain Hook, and whose this crocodile hmm? The institute's pet iguana?" Emma tried to keep her voice levelled which was proving difficult with his free hand now sliding up her thigh.

Killian chuckled and shook his head, "No, no lass, your Dr. Gold is the crocodile, just hiding beneath the facade of a brilliant psychiatrist, don't be fooled love, you're as much as a prisoner as I am, he brought you here for some nefarious purpose, so don't let your guard down. Don't you think this place is a bit suspicious? Never heard of "Storybrooke Sanatarium" before have you? That's because it doesn't really exist. It's a front for Gold's plans. How did you even get hired? He found you, not the other way around, am I right?" His words caused her to pause, it was true, she couldn't find anything online on this place, Dr. Gold said he'd found her through a friend. He hadn't lied, Emma knew for certain, but one could twist the truth to suit them and Gold seemed like a master at that. Just as Emma was truly considering Killian's words, his hand continued to roam her body, his fingers now inching her shirt up, little by little. Emma glared at him. "Ooh you're a tough lass." Killian smirked as his fingers danced over her stomach just above the button of her jeans.

If this were any other guy, Emma would of kneed his crotch ages ago, but as she was dealing with a mentally unstable man, who just happened to also be a killer, Emma didn't feel like testing her luck, especially since he parted her legs with his knees and any chance of kneeing him flew out the door.

"I heard rape was one of your fortes." Emma's voice shook as his fingers continued their path up her shirt and she couldn't stop her noticeable shudder.

Killian smirked as he caught her reaction, "First of all I've never raped a women in my life, never had to, and second of all, it's not rape if you're willing." The last word he whispered as his lips ghosted over hers.

"Now be a dear and keep this conversation to yourself, no need to alert Gold to our plans, that will only get you hurt and me under more severe security."

"You think this little stunt won't get you into trouble?" Emma was visibly squirming as his hand brushed the swell of her breast.

"Nope, they'll view this as me introducing myself to you properly, acting out perhaps, but not enough to get me into real trouble." He nipped her neck and Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a soft whimper as he hit a particularly sensitive nerve.

Killian unfortunately heard her and smiled against her skin before pulling back and catching her gaze, his lips tugged at the sides in an devastatingly attractive smirk.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Was all he said before he crashed his lips against hers. Emma was on fire, felt the flames licking at her, starting from her mouth where the source of all the heat was currently tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter _What a fucking gentlemen_. When she wouldn't comply, more out of shock then real resistance, he bit and sucked on her bottom lip and when he bit hard enough, Emma gasped and Killian took full advantage of it and slipped his tongue inside. His hand moved from her cleavage to sliding his fingers through her hair and fisting it, pulling her head back and making her mouth part further. He ravaged her like a man sentenced to death who'd been served his final meal and Emma couldn't even pretend to resist anymore as his smell- a masculine scent that reminded her of the ocean, and his touch- a scorching hot lava that burned her through their clothes and fuck, the way he slanted his mouth over hers had her panting and moaning into his mouth and she finally responded back with her own tongue and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. As Emma's nails scratched his scalp Killian let out a jagged growl into her mouth that vibrated through her- right down to her toes and she swore she would come just from kissing him.

Just as Emma was beginning to think she was losing her mind Killian abruptly broke apart from her and jumped back as if she burned him, before she had a chance to question him the door slammed open- crashing the chair that held it against the wall. Two large orderlies grabbed Killian and dragged him out of the room, but not before she caught him sending her a wink.

Emma was rooted to her spot as Dr. White and a few nurses rushed to her checking to see if she was harmed, they took her stunned expression as shock from the situation and hopefully not for what actually transpired.

"Miss Swan, we're so terribly sorry! I had no idea he could get out of those handcuffs, the minute we heard something slamming against the door we tried but couldn't open it, I assure you we worked as fast as possible to force it open." Dr. White led her outside the room and helped her sit down on one of the benches.

Emma snapped out of her trance. "So you couldn't see what was going on inside the room?"

"It's against the law to video tape rooms- the only cameras we have are at the entrances and exits, and the hallways and lounge. The patients rooms and rooms such as these where sessions are held are illegal to videotape- a matter of the patients privacy you see." He replied unaware of why she was really asking.

She assured them that she was fine, startled but fine. he'd only pushed her against the wall and spoke only of him being Captain Hook and his tales, a bold faced lie, but Emma was always good with lies- telling them and telling when someone spoke them.

Her superpower definitely didn't tingle when Killian told her about Gold _Something else was tingling though…_ but that didn't prove anything, just because someone believes their own lies doesn't make them true, especially someone as unstable as Killian who thinks he's a swash buckling pirate with a perm _Didn't stop you from making out with him_.

"I do hope this hasn't scared you off Miss Swan, occurrences like these do happen I'm afraid." Gold spoke, appearing out of nowhere as he approached her sitting form.

"I don't scare easily, it'll take more than that to scare me Dr. Gold, don't worry."

"I never do deary, I never do." He said cryptically and walked away.

Dr. White gave her a glass of water and helped her stand up. "Let's go see the other patients, no introductions this time hehehe don't worry. I'll get the files and we can go over each patient so you'll have the full background."

Emma faked smiled at his attempt at humour which came off more Ted Bundy then Al Bundy.

Emma caught Dr. White's elbow before he went to retrieve the files, "I'd like to see Mr. Jones file Dr. White, if you don't mind fetching that as well." She smiled charmingly,

"Of course, right away Miss Swan." He motioned for the nurses to follow him and left her there all alone on the "Violent Patients" floor after she'd been well, attacked for all intent and purposes and Emma couldn't help but think back on Killian's words, that something was very very wrong about this place.


End file.
